


Под небом Швейцарии

by t_nesmeyana, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nesmeyana/pseuds/t_nesmeyana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Под ним – снег и замерзшая земля, над ним – чистое, прозрачное небо. Секунду Стив смотрел на него и ни о чем не думал, а потом в мозгу будто щелкнуло. Поезд. Зола. Баки. Падение. Воспоминание, такое яркое, еще свежее, накрыло с головой. Перед глазами – протянутая рука висящего над пропастью Баки и то, как Стив тянется, чтобы поймать. Тянется из последних сил, забывая про собственную неустойчивость. У Стива получается, он хватает Баки за руку, а после падает вниз вместе с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** графическое описание увечья
> 
>  **Примечание:** альтернативная география, AU по отношению к канону

  
Стив пришел в себя от ощущения падения. На несколько секунд накатила паника, он попытался уцепиться за что-нибудь, но под руками был только рыхлый снег. Потом скольжение замедлилось: Стив просто съехал по склону вниз метра на два и остановился. Паника утихла, и он расслабился. Под ним – снег и замерзшая земля, над ним – чистое, прозрачное небо. Секунду Стив смотрел на него и ни о чем не думал, а потом в мозгу будто щелкнуло. Поезд. Зола. Баки. Падение. Воспоминание, такое яркое, еще свежее, накрыло с головой. Перед глазами – протянутая рука висящего над пропастью Баки и то, как Стив тянется, чтобы поймать. Тянется из последних сил, забывая про собственную неустойчивость. У Стива получается, он хватает Баки за руку, а после падает вниз вместе с ним. Стив выжил, это кажется почти нереальным даже для суперсолдата, но приземление, видимо, было достаточно мягким. А вот… Баки. Стива снова захлестнула паника, он стал крутить головой, но вокруг был только чистый белый снег и горы. Попытка приподняться не сразу удалась. Лежа спокойно, Стив не чувствовал боли, а вот сейчас – ощутил. А еще его затошнило, и начала кружиться голова. Он знал эти симптомы слишком хорошо, в драках на задворках Бруклина он не раз получал сотрясение мозга. Замерзшими пальцами Стив провел у себя под ухом, поскреб кожу ногтями. Под ними осталась запекшаяся кровь. Плохо, но он не собирался на этом зацикливаться, ему нужно было найти Баки.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Стив сделал только шаг. Правую ногу прострелило болью, настолько сильной, что он упал на колени, и в ту же секунду его вырвало. Стив успел подзабыть, каково это, когда тело подводит его. Капитан Америка за всю свою недолгую службу не получил ни одной серьезной травмы, а что получил – заживали очень быстро. В последний раз Стив чувствовал себя так плохо во время эксперимента над ним, но тогда все случилось мгновенно. Сейчас же он ощущал себя, будто его снова избили приятели Хендрикса за «тупоголового ублюдка», кажется, Стив так его назвал. Чертов псих ударил свою подружку Келли, и Стив не мог не вмешаться.  
Он, кстати, не сказал ей спасибо, когда она сбегала за Баки и не дала Стиву умереть в той подворотне. Сейчас Келли рядом не было, и следовало справляться самому.  
Первым делом, как только желудок перестал судорожно сжиматься, Стив ощупал ногу. Большая и малая берцовые кости были сломаны, из-за холода и боли по всему телу Стив не сразу это ощутил. Поблизости, конечно, не имелось ничего, чем можно было зафиксировать перелом, поэтому он просто снял с пояса широкий ремень и перетянул ногу поверх сапога. Не помогло. Ходить он не мог, Стив понял это, как только попытался сделать шаг. Ему нужна была опора, хоть какая-нибудь толстая длинная ветка, но ничего не оказалось. Вокруг простирались только высокие, насколько хватало глаз, скалистые горы, снег и полузамерзшая горная речка внизу. Как искать Баки и как отсюда выбираться, Стив незнал. Он находился практически на дне глубокого ущелья со сломанной ногой, сотрясением мозга, и никаких средств связи у него с собой не было. Ситуация казалась тупиковой. Однако о спасении Стив пока не думал, он думал только о Баки. Шансов, что тот выжил, не было никаких, но Стив должен был убедиться, должен был увидеть тело своими глазами. А еще он не мог оставить Баки одного. Поэтому Стив лег на живот и пополз. Чему-чему, а ползать на пузе в армии его научили. Кажется, они только и делали, что стирали живот или пятки в кровь. Стив помнил, как возмущались солдаты, желавшие, чтобы их тренировали убивать, а не удирать или прятаться. И помнил, что тогда ответил офицер.  
«Я не буду учить вас, как убивать, это вы сами быстро поймете. На войне по-другому не бывает. Тут либо ты, либо тебя. Я буду учить вас выживать».  
И они учились. Сейчас же Стиву предстояло сдать самому себе экзамен.  
Так что он полз. Вперед и вверх по склону, сколько мог, потом поднимался, опираясь только на одну ногу, и осматривался. Долго стоять он не мог, снова валился на снег, морщился от простреливающей лодыжку боли и снова полз. Вокруг, кроме Стива, не было ни души. Он устал довольно быстро. Суперсолдат или нет, но сотрясение мозга давало о себе знать. Стив решил в последний раз оглядеться и немного передохнуть, поэтому осторожно принял вертикальное положение, стараясь не тревожить перелом. Свою ошибку он понял слишком поздно. Не стоило подниматься сейчас, следовало подождать, пока перестанет заполошно колотиться сердце. Но Стив поторопился, и организм отплатил ему головокружением. Удержаться ровно не получилось: пошатнувшись, Стив упал и покатился обратно вниз.  
Он не потерял сознание, хотя на одно мгновение ему захотелось, чтобы это случилось. Боли в ноге он почти не ощутил, ее перебила та, что раскалывала голову, – настолько яркая и сильная, что на несколько секунд Стив ослеп. Пришел в себя он далеко не сразу, долго лежал на снегу, прижимаясь щекой к холодной поверхности, и ни о чем не мог думать, кроме чертовой боли. Наверное, он много времени смог бы так провести, но беспокойство за Баки начало жалить снова, и Стив заставил себя открыть глаза.  
Снег был окрашен алым.  
Стив моргнул, с трудом поднял руку и провел по голове ладонью, потом посмотрел на темно-коричневую перчатку. Крови на ней не было. Он не разбил себе голову, других повреждений не ощущал, перелом ноги был закрытым. Откуда кровь? В легком отупении Стив приподнялся на локтях, огляделся, и сердце его пропустило удар. Темно-синюю куртку почти не было видно из-за того, что ее практически целиком занесло снегом. Вероятно, был небольшой оползень, который сместил Баки вниз и окутал его снежным одеялом, скрывая от глаз. Если бы Стив остался наверху, он бы и не заметил ничего, но, видимо, судьба все решила иначе. Или не судьбой – кто теперь разберет. Стиву было плевать. Забыв про собственную боль, он подобрался ближе. Очень медленно, но не потому, что не мог, скорее из-за страха. Внезапныйужассковывал тело, стопорил движения. Стив не раз уже видел мертвые тела: и почти не тронутые ранами, и обезображенные. В основном это были солдаты, что с той, что с другой стороны, но иногда Воющие Коммандос натыкались на разоренные поселки и города с кровавыми горами женских и детских трупов. К этому он никак не смог привыкнуть, и все же еще никогда не испытывал такого отчаяния. Стив боялся увидеть мертвый застывший взгляд, посиневшие губы и в тоже время понимал, что выбора у него нет. Оставить Баки так, под обвалом, он не мог. Поэтому Стив взял себя в руки и начал убирать снег, буквально выкапывая Баки из него. В голове у него при этом была какая-то странная звенящая пустота. Ни одной мысли, кроме той, что Баки нужно обязательно вытащить. И Стив следовал ей, очищая сначала туловище – из-за куртки оно было заметнее всего, – потом голову, которую почти не засыпало.  
Опасения не оправдались, глаза Баки были закрыты. Сняв перчатку, Стив коснулся заледеневшими пальцами холодной щеки, не совсем осознавая себя. Та была мягкая, а Баки казался спящим. Только губы действительно были синими, но, может, он просто замерз? Стянув перчатку и с другой руки, Стив подхватил голову Баки и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Баки? – хрипло позвал он. – Баки!  
Тот не шевельнулся, продолжая лежать мертвым грузом на холодном снегу. Стив наклонился еще ниже, но так и не ощутил чужого дыхания на своем лице.  
А ведь у него была надежда. Только в эту секунду Стив ясно осознал – была. И именно она вела его, а не желание увидеть безжизненное тело. Ведь сам же он выжил. Если он сумел, разве у Баки не получилось бы тоже?  
Вера угасала с каждой секундой. Стив переместил руку вниз, с силой прижал пальцы Баки к шее, стремясь нащупать пульс. Не смог. Но руки у него сейчас были не чувствительные, холодные, Стив и сам долгое время провел на морозе.  
Стив падал в бездну все глубже и глубже, не решаясь признать очевидное. Такое очевидное, такое страшное. В легком отупении и заторможенности Стив стряхнул снег с левого плеча Баки, ниже, добираясь до места, откуда тянулся кровавый след, привлекший его внимание. Он уже знал, что там увидит, и все же оказался не готов. От локтя руки не было.  
Сглотнув, Стив снова перевел взгляд на лицо Баки, и вот тогда его накрыло понимание. В грудь словно воткнули ледяной кол. Зажмурившись, Стив прижался щекой к щеке Баки и взвыл, чувствуя, как жгут веки горячие слезы. Отчаяние – огромное, тяжелое – навалилось на него, выбив весь воздух из легких, не давая дышать. Стиву и не хотелось дышать. Хотелось умереть тут же, в этих горах. Уйти вслед за Баки, потому что он – это все, что у Стива было. Все, ради чего стоило бороться.  
– Баки… Господи, Баки…  
Стив долго просидел так, прижимая Баки к себе за голову, согревая его лицо своим дыханием, будто это могло помочь оживить его. Боль в груди из острой стала ноющей, но не отпускала ни на секунду. Солнце, еще некоторое время назад такое яркое, начало клониться к закату и скрылось за горами, повергнув ущелье в легкий сумрак. Стив отмер на минуту, отстранился от Баки и потер онемевшие от холода щеки. Он знал, что если проведет на открытом воздухе еще немного, то просто замерзнет насмерть. Нужно было искать укрытие и перетащить туда Баки. Стив не был уверен, водились ли в этих краях какие-нибудь хищники – птицы или животные, – но проверять не хотел. Снова оглядевшись, на этот раз внимательнее, он заметил кое-что, лежащее неподалеку и выбивающееся из общей снежной картины. Надев перчатки, Стив подполз ближе и вытащил из снега железный поручень, за который ухватился Баки, прежде чем упасть. Стив сжал железку в руке, чувствуя секундную ярость, но почти сразу заставляя себя успокоиться. У него еще будет время погоревать и позлиться, а сейчас необходимо было найти убежище, пока солнце окончательно не село.  
Не так чтобы слишком, но своеобразный костыль помогал Стиву передвигаться вертикально. Стараясь ступать осторожно, чтобы окончательно не свалиться на дно ущелья в ледяную речку, Стив шел вдоль горы, выискивая глазами тропинку наверх или хотя бы пещеру. Время от времени он возвращался к Баки, чтобы убедиться… черт знает в чем, Стиву просто так было спокойнее. Ему все время казалось, что Баки опять могут забрать. Неизвестно зачем, неизвестно кто. Стив всего лишь хотел доставить тело Баки домой, и страх не выполнить даже такое простое задание гнал его к Баки снова и снова. И хоть это замедляло процесс, Стив все же нашел, что искал.  
Пещера была маленькой. Не пещера даже, скорее углубление в скале. Однако там могли бы поместиться два взрослых человека, пусть даже один из них был Капитаном Америкой. Опустившись на колени, Стив расчистил ее, небольшой путь к ней и оглянулся туда, где оставил Баки. Расстояние было велико. Если бы не сломанная нога, все было бы намного проще. Та хоть почти и перестала болеть из-за холода, давала о себе знать при каждом неосторожном движении. При опоре на нее все еще становилось больно, так что и речи не было, чтобы преодолевать это расстояние пешком. Против воли Стив нервно и зло усмехнулся. Вечно орущий сержант из тренировочного лагеря Лихай был бы, наверное, счастлив, если бы узнал, что его наука ползать хоть кому-то пригодилась.  
Это было даже сложнее, чем он думал. Наверное, стоило снять с Баки лишнее, хотя бы тяжелую куртку с вшитым бронежилетом, но Стив не нашел в себе сил прикоснуться к нему. Поэтому он тащил так, отталкиваясь от земли одной рукой и одной ногой, морщась от боли в сломанной кости, преодолевая слабость. Один раз он все же остановился отдохнуть, и то лишь тогда, когда перед глазами заплясали черные точки – предвестники обморока. Упасть без чувств – последнее, что было нужно Стиву, поэтому он остановился, снял перчатки, вытер пот, скопившийся под воротником формы, и окинул взглядом преодоленное расстояние. Его было хорошо видно по кровавому следу, тянущемуся от руки Баки. И это было странно, вдруг подумал Стив, ему казалось, что кровь уже должна остановиться, если Баки действительно… если он действительно…  
Додумать мысль Стив не смог. Вместо этого он подполз ближе к тому, что когда-то было рукой Баки, и заставил себя посмотреть. Однако из-за порванной куртки ничего видно не было. Облизнув губы, Стив осторожно, будто боясь навредить, сдвинул ткань и прикоснулся к холодной, скользкой от крови плоти. Его затошнило, в груди снова стало горячо и больно, и Стив с трудом не отдернул пальцы. Вместо этого он сжал ладонь, игнорируя впивающиеся в кожу мелкие осколки костей, а после ощутил, как на руку ему брызнула теплая кровь.  
Теплая, черт возьми, теплая.  
И в ту же секунду Баки застонал и вздрогнул, не открывая глаз.  
Стив мгновенно убрал ладонь, понимая, что делает больно. Он фатально, страшно ошибся.  
Баки был жив.


	2. Chapter 2

Баки жив.   
Эта мысль придала Стиву силы, благодаря которым он уже намного быстрее оттащил Баки в пещеру и замел их следы, не желая, чтобы пятна крови привели к убежищу. Вернувшись, он откинул железный поручень и залез внутрь. Стив знал, что потерял очень много времени и что ошибка его может стоить Баки жизни. Поэтому сейчас следовало действовать быстро. Первым делом Стив вынул у Баки из штанов брючный ремень и перетянул им культю, чтобы кровотечение прекратилось. Хоть оно и так было не очень сильным, учитывая холод. И все же следовало перестраховаться. Теперь необходимо было найти другие повреждения. Стив осторожно, миллиметр за миллиметром стал ощупывать тело Баки, начиная с ног. Ноги были в порядке, правая рука тоже. Чтобы проверить туловище, следовало расстегнуть куртку. Для замерзших трясущихся пальцев это была та еще задача. Как Стив ни заставлял себя успокоиться, у него не очень получалось. Мысль, что из-за его промедления Баки может умереть, не давала ему покоя. И никогда еще он не чувствовал подобной ненависти к себе. Даже когда не мог вступить в армию из-за своего жалкого тела, даже когда Баки получал травмы в драках, которые невольно начинал Стив из-за своего длинного языка. Никогда раньше. Сейчас же его колотило от этого чувства. Стараясь отвлечься, он заговорил:  
– Знаешь, Бак, что мы сделаем после того, как все закончится? – спросил он, справившись с половиной застежек. – Мы отправимся куда-нибудь в жаркие штаты. Теперь мне не страшен тепловой удар, так что мы сможем весь день валяться под солнцем на пляже, ты наверняка будешь пялиться на девчонок, а я рисовать океан. Хорошая идея? Тебе нравится, да? Потом ты обязательно с кем-нибудь познакомишься и попытаешься меня свести с какой-нибудь девчонкой. Сейчас они, конечно, реагируют на меня совсем не так, как до… ты помнишь, сыворотки. Но это пока я не открою рот и не начну говорить. Девчонки из кордебалета тоже сначала, когда меня увидели, все время смотрели, переговаривались и хихикали, словно школьницы, но мне хватило нескольких неловких разговоров с парой из них, чтобы те потеряли ко мне интерес. Я зануда, знаешь, – Стив наконец расстегнул куртку Баки и положил руки ему на бока, осторожно надавливая. Сломано было три ребра. К счастью, ни одно из них не прорвало кожу, но вот насчет внутренних органов Стив не был уверен. По крайней мере Баки не кашлял кровью. Закончив осмотр, Стив на секунду, всего на секунду, прижался щекой к груди Баки, закрыв глаза. Сердце билось, очень слабо и медленно, но оно билось, и не было музыки прекраснее.  
Стив заставил себя оторваться от Баки и снова закутать его, понимая, что этого недостаточно. Баки нужно было тепло. Да и ему самому тоже, если уж на то пошло. Он не собирался умирать от переохлаждения до тех пор, пока Баки не окажется в безопасности.   
– Нас будут искать, – сказал Стив, беря в ладони холодную руку Баки и пытаясь ее растереть. – Пегги, знаешь, она упрямая, она будет искать. Уверен, Старк уже готовит самолет. Нам осталось потерпеть совсем чуть-чуть. Скоро они будут здесь, – закончив с рукой, Стив натянул на нее одну из своих перчаток и решительно стянул с Баки сапоги. – Сейчас я тебя согрею немного и подумаю, что еще можно сделать. Вот бы развести костер, было бы здорово, – Стив замер, сунул ногу Баки обратно в сапог и стал шарить по его карманам. – Никогда не любил твои вредные привычки, но с этих пор, – Стив вытащил из правого кармана зажигалку. Хорошую, Zippo, подарок Старка, – с этих пор я тебе и слова не скажу о твоем курении. Осталось только найти где-то сухих веток.  
Стив снова вернулся к растиранию, глядя на Баки: на его бледное лицо, темные в тусклом свете волосы, длинную шею, показывающуюся из-за ворота куртки. Стив знал его всего до последней черточки и мог бы нарисовать с закрытыми глазами. Баки – тот, кто находился рядом со Стивом всю его жизнь. И в хорошие, и в самые тяжелые времена. И, черт, как же Стив был рад, когда Баки шел за его левым плечом все эти последние безумные месяцы. Без него он наверняка бы не справился. Вести людей, отдавать приказы. Никогда Стив не был лидером. Баки был. Самый главный заводила, самый большой выдумщик. Он всегда шел впереди Стива. Без него Стив бы…  
– Я бы не выжил. Тогда, в этой… штуке, которая сделала меня Капитаном Америкой. В какой-то момент стало настолько больно, что я закричал. Они хотели остановить, но я подумал, снова подумал: ты там, а я в Бруклине и ничем не могу тебе помочь. Никому не могу помочь. Это придало мне сил, это спасло меня.   
– Я знаю, что никогда не говорил тебе ничего подобного. У нас как-то не принято делиться чувствами, да? Хотя ты всегда был более открытым, чем я, – Стив покачал головой, убрал ногу Баки в сапог и принялся за другую. – Возможно, если бы я был более мягким, ты бы рассказал мне все, что произошло с тобой во время плена. Не только факты, которые ты выложил в отчете, а… нечто большее. Ты, может, думаешь, будто я ничего не замечал, но ты изменился, сильно изменился. Не так, как я, не физически. Иначе. Черт, наверное, все же не стоит об этом говорить. Я еще не очень хорош в таких вещах.  
Стив покачал головой, будто удивляясь самому себе. Зачем он вообще затронул эту тему? Наверное, просто хотел, чтобы Баки его остановил. Открыл глаза и сказал «Заткнись, Стиви» своим чуть снисходительным и насмешливым тоном. Стив слышал его каждый раз, как начинал заговариваться от смущения. Но Баки молчал, продолжая лежать неподвижно на холодном полу пещеры, отчего сердце Стива заходилось тревогой. Закончив растирать ноги Баки, он подтянул себя на руках вглубь пещеры, сел так, чтобы опираться о стену спиной и осторожно затащил Баки себе на колени. Кончики ушей у Баки слегка побелели, и Стив знал: это не очень хороший признак, при котором растирание скорее повредит, чем поможет. Он просто накрыл их ладонями, стараясь согреть своим теплом, хотя его у Стива тоже осталось не так уж и много. Он чувствовал, как его уже начинает потряхивать. Форма хоть и была теплой, но она явно не рассчитывалась на столь долгое пребывание в снегах. Им нужен был огонь, и срочно, но для этого следовало оставить Баки, а Стив к такому был пока не готов. Ему казалось, если он выпустит Баки из рук, то что-нибудь обязательно случится. Что-то плохое, что-то страшное.   
– Помнишь, как нам отключили свет и отопление на все рождественские праздники, когда мы не смогли вовремя отдать деньги? Ты постоянно переживал, что я заболею, ходил ругаться с управляющим, но тот был непробиваемым мужиком. Его не интересовало, что тебе задержали зарплату. Поэтому ты собрал все теплые вещи, которые только нашел, и постоянно закутывал меня в них, а потом еще ворчал, если я их с себя скидывал. Тогда мы спали вместе, в одной кровати, и ты все это время ночевал только дома. Мне было ужасно неловко. Я ведь знаю, твои друзья с фабрики звали тебя встретить Новый год с ними, приглашали девчонок, в том числе Менди Уоркинс, за которой ты волочился. Но ты отказал им всем. Помнишь, как мы сидели на кровати, завернувшись по уши в свитера и шарфы, пили глинтвейн из дешевого вина и пели рождественские песни? Я сохранил в своем сердце каждую секунду того вечера. Впервые после смерти матери я почувствовал себя… счастливым.   
Стив замолчал, переживая прошлое заново. Внутри болезненно тянуло, ныло от страха, что ничего подобного в их жизни больше не будет. Вообще ничего не будет, только эта холодная пещера и несколько мучительных часов или дней.  
– Я был таким идиотом, Бак, – тихо произнес Стив, глядя на стремительно темнеющий снежный пейзаж. – Мне нужно отыскать ветки для костра, пока солнце окончательно не скрылось.  
Выбравшись из-под Баки, Стив вылез из пещеры и, схватив брошенный у порога поручень, поднялся на ноги.   
Он так ничего и не нашел, хотя бродил до самой темноты, пытаясь добыть хоть немного веток, хоть один сухой куст. Ничего. Что-то могло быть у воды, но спускаться на дно ущелья Стив пока не рискнул, боясь, что не успеет до того, как сумерки окончательно опустятся на горы, потеряет вход в пещеру и вовсе застрянет там на всю ночь. Оставлять Баки надолго ему не хотелось. Вернувшись ни с чем, он уселся в прежнюю позу с Баки на своих коленях и устало откинулся на стену пещеры. Вылазка забрала последние силы, его снова начало тошнить и колотить от холода. Хотелось есть и пить. Снег использовать не следовало, это Стив знал из уроков выживания, так он только сильнее переохладит организм, однако удержаться было тяжело.   
– Нужно поспать, – облизнув треснувшие на морозе губы, сказал Стив. – Возможно, завтра нас уже найдут. Помнишь, как ты завел меня на самую окраину Бруклина? Мы тогда заблудились, денег на автобус не было, а я боялся спрашивать у прохожих дорогу. Нас ведь могли отвести в полицию, и маму вызвали бы с работы. Я подобного не хотел. Сколько мы тогда гуляли? Шесть часов? Семь? Никак не могли выбраться из этих трущоб. Ты видел, как мне было не по себе, и рассказывал что-то. Помнишь, что ты говорил? Черт, вроде про работу твоего отца. Или нет? Как я мог забыть? Баки, ты обязан помнить, скажи мне, – Стив замер, глядя в потолок пещеры. Уже совсем стемнело, поэтому он практически ничего не мог рассмотреть. В голове было пусто, Стив так устал. Он чувствовал эту усталость как гранитную плиту, свалившуюся на плечи. Ей было тяжело сопротивляться. Сняв перчатку с левой руки, Стив чуть погрел пальцы своим дыханием и, расстегнув пару верхних пуговиц на куртке Баки, проверил, бьется ли у него сердце. Сердце билось, все так же слабо, но оно билось, и тугая пружина напряжения, скрутившая внутренности Стива, чуть расслабилась. – Завтра я напомню тебе про это, хорошо? И ты мне снова расскажешь свои истории.  
Стив закрыл глаза, ощущая, как медленно уплывает сознание. Он не знал, очнется ли завтра. Возможно, организм сдался, и Стив на самом деле не засыпал, а умирал. Сейчас он не видел разницы.  
– Бак, – произнес Стив из последних сил. – Ты слышишь меня, Бак? Завтра мы проснемся, и все будет хорошо. Завтра мы проснемся.


	3. Chapter 3

Пробуждение было тяжелым. Стив будто пытался вынырнуть из болота, которое, напротив, старалось засосать его все сильнее и сильнее в свои глубины. Но он выплыл, и что-то помогло ему в этом, непонятное тревожное чувство, свернувшее все внутри в склизкий ком страха.   
Стив не сразу понял, что-то не так. Какое-то время он лежал неподвижно, приходя в себя, потом ощутил еле заметную дрожь. Однако дрожал не он. Распахнув глаза, Стив машинально схватил за плечо лежащего практически на нем Баки и мгновенно услышал громкий болезненный стон. Это подействовало на Стива как ушат холодной воды, и он тут же окончательно проснулся. Взглянув вниз на лицо Баки, Стив заметил в тусклом утреннем свете, как тот хмурится, увидел капельки пота, покрывавшие его лоб, а дрожь, точнее даже судорогу, охватившую тело Баки, он и так ощущал всем телом. Не нужно быть врачом или гением, чтобы понять – у Баки была самая настоящая лихорадка.   
Стив знал: он ничего не может сделать, лекарств у него не было, теплой одежды, горячей воды – тоже. Все, что он мог, – это осторожно прижать Баки к себе, пытаясь поделиться теплом собственного тела. И говорить.   
У него самого горло горело огнем, а губы потрескались и кровили, но Стив не мог просто лежать и ждать, пока все это пройдет. Не мог, ведь с каждой секундой его все больше и больше затапливало отчаяние от понимания, что времени у них обоих осталось очень мало. Какова бы ни была причина лихорадки – инфекция или пневмония, –исход ее при таких обстоятельствах был слишком очевиден. Без медицинской помощи Баки умрет меньше чем через сутки.   
У него на руках, так ни разу и не открыв глаза.   
– Я знаю, ты не хотел на войну. Да, ты пытался от меня это скрыть, считая, наверное, что я буду тебя осуждать, но я не был совсем уж идиотом, знаешь. И осуждать тебя не собирался. Будь моя воля, ты бы никогда здесь не оказался. Хотя тут я не совсем честен. Я ведь мог сделать так, чтобы тебя после плена отправили домой. Представляешь, у меня сейчас много привилегий, которых другие офицеры не имеют. Притом, что я даже не совсем настоящий офицер. Но… я ведь мог использовать свое влияние, настоять, и тебя признали непригодным к службе. Всего-то и нужно было подписать пару бумажек, поговорить с некоторыми важными людьми, пообещав им поддержку национального героя, – Стив скривился, чувствуя горечь на губах от этих слов. – И ведь я почти готов был на это пойти. И знаешь, почему я не сделал этого? Страх, что ты мне этого никогда не простишь. Твое расположение… твоя дружба оказались важнее твоей безопасности. Я поступил как эгоист. Но ты десятки раз спасал мою жизнь и жизни ребят, а вместе мы помогали людям, и я думал – риск того стоит. Может быть, это правда, а может, я просто пытаюсь найти оправдание тому, что мы сейчас на дне альпийского ущелья, а ты умираешь у меня на руках, – зажмурившись, Стив сильнее прижал голову Баки к своей груди и коснулся губами макушки. Прошло еще около минуты, прежде чем Баки перестал дергаться и затих. Стив сначала испугался, решив, будто случилось самое страшное, но, распахнув глаза, заметил, как быстро вздымается грудь Баки. А потом он услышал тихое и хриплое:  
– Пть...  
– Баки? – переспросил Стив, надеясь, что ему не показалось.  
– Пить.  
Стив осторожно, но быстро сместился так, чтобы видеть лицо Баки, и сразу же почувствовал, как сердце на секунду замерло.   
Глаза Баки были открыты, а губы еле заметно шевелились, повторяя раз за разом одну и ту же просьбу:  
– Пить… пить… пить…  
– Сейчас, сейчас, Баки, сейчас.  
Снега внутри пещеры было много, нужно было только дотянуться. Схватив свободной рукой немного, Стив сунул его в рот и коротко застонал, ощутив, как от холода заныли зубы. Не сразу, но снег растаял, и Стиву пришлось пересилить себя, чтобы не сглотнуть. Ему тоже хотелось пить, и он только сейчас понял насколько. Вместо этого Стив наклонился над Баки, прижался к его губам и, раздвинув их своими, влил в него талую воду вперемешку с собственной слюной. Проглотив все, Баки подался вверх, почти превращая касание в поцелуй. Стив резко отстранился, понимая, что начинает кружиться голова. Он снова потянулся за снегом.   
Сколько это продолжалось, Стив не знал. Снег в конце концов перестал таять во рту, язык, горло и небо онемели от холода, а губы вновь закровили. Однако Стив не заметил бы, если бы не оставил следы на лице Баки.   
Баки больше ничего не просил, его дыхание начало выравниваться, а глаза снова закрылись. Кризис, кажется, прошел, и это давало им обоим немного времени.   
– Спи, Баки, – бесшумно произнес Стив – голос у него пропал. – Спи, я буду рядом.  
Баки закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в глубокое беспамятство, и Стив обессиленно откинулся на стену пещеры. Жгучая боль в груди, которую все это время он легко не замечал, разрослась, захватывая тело целиком.  
Голоса не было, поэтому кричал Стив совершенно беззвучно.

***

Через какое-то время – по ощущениям прошло около часа – Стив вылез из пещеры, чтобы попробовать снова поискать веток. Ходить все еще было мучительно, но сейчас боль являлась скорее союзником. Стив знал, что как только перестанет чувствовать свои ноги, с ними можно будет попрощаться. Баки он уже тоже проверил. Ноги у него побледнели и стали твердыми, будто при начальной стадии, однако синих и черных пятен пока не было, а значит, все еще можно было исправить. Стив очень надеялся, что у них получится.  
В этот раз Стив решил пойти в ту же сторону, где вчера начал свои поиски Баки. Высоко, правда, он подниматься не собирался. Во-первых, если здесь где-то и росла какая-либо растительность, так возле воды, во-вторых, Стиву очень не хотелось упасть снова. Если он сломает что-нибудь еще, для них с Баки это будет означать смерть.  
Пытаясь сориентироваться, Стив первым делом вернулся к тому месту, где обнаружил Баки. Это оказалось не так уж просто, за ночь сошел небольшой оползень, который скрыл пятна крови и те остатки следов, которые не замел Стив. А ведь Стив рассчитывал оставить их как знак: так их с Баки проще было отследить. И сейчас стоило придумать что-то еще. Поразмыслив, Стив стянул с себя пустую кобуру и кинул на снег. Издалека не увидишь, конечно, но она могла стать хоть каким-то ориентиром, если их будут искать на дне ущелья. Да и ему будет проще найти это место снова и не потерять пещеру.  
Бросив последний взгляд на кобуру, Стив стал спускаться, тяжело опираясь на свой костыль из железного поручня. Это заняло довольно много времени, но он все же справился. Совсем вплотную к воде подойти не получилось: вниз шел отвесный склон, а после – сразу река с довольно сильным течением. Зато оттуда, где он стоял, вдоль берега тянулась вполне широкая тропка, по которой Стив и рискнул пойти, внимательно высматривая кустарники или хотя бы одиночные ветки. Пару раз ему везло, и он все же смог добыть несколько сухих растений, которые тянулись будто бы сквозь скалы. Они не были полностью погибшими, но кое-что Стиву все же подошло. Однако этого было мало, и Стив двинулся дальше. Вскоре тропинка начала подниматься вверх, и стало тяжелее. В конце концов Стив просто примотал поручень к ноге с помощью ремня и попытался передвигаться хотя бы частично опираясь на ногу. Боль слегка возросла, а вот идти стало удобнее.  
Стив прошел около километра, прежде чем почувствовал, как выдыхается. Веток все еще было немного, однако тропинка с каждым метром становилась все уже, и Стив видел, что она заканчивается. Нужно было возвращаться. Решив передохнуть перед обратной дорогой, Стив присел, вытянул больную ногу, откинулся на скалу и уставился на быстро текущую воду внизу. Это напомнило Стиву тот день, когда они с Баки познакомились. Им тогда было лет по семь или восемь, в соседнем квартале прорвало трубу с холодной водой, и та хлынула на улицу вдоль автомобильной дороги по канавам. Ребятня, увидев, что к чему, быстро сориентировалась, и уже через какое-то время по этой воде поплыли десятки корабликов. Из бумаги или дерева, с парусами и без. Некоторые тонули сразу же, некоторые уплывали далеко. Тройка мальчишек даже поспорила на деньги, чей парусник достигнет конца улицы быстрее. Стив тоже принес свой кораблик, сделанный из дощечек и картона. Он был хорош, его Стив смастерил сам где-то месяцем ранее, надеясь пустить по канаве после дождя. Случай представился раньше, и Стив был очень рад. Как и другие мальчишки, он отправил свое творение по воде и с замиранием сердца стал следить за ним. Оно проплыло около двух метров, прежде чем зацепиться за камень, развернуться и перекрыв половину канавки. Это сильно затруднило движение остальных корабликов, в том числе и одного из спорщиков. Ох и разозлился же он! Проиграв, мальчишка схватил кораблик Стива и растоптал, а самого владельца явно вознамерился побить, но за него внезапно вступился победитель состязания.  
Победителем был Баки.  
Сейчас Стив едва ли смог бы вспомнить, что Баки тогда сказал своему приятелю, наверное, что-то обидное. Стив помнил только, в каком сам он был восхищении. Оно было вызвано не только поступком Баки, который защитил незнакомого мальчишку, но и тем, как он при этом держался. С каким бесстрашием смотрел на закипающего и готового кинуться на него с кулаками приятеля, как насмешливо улыбался, как горделиво держал голову, будто английский лорд, по ошибке обряженный в затасканные и штопанные одежды. Драка все-таки случилась, и Баки тогда досталось. Стиву тоже. У первого была разбита губа и глаз наливался синью, а второй получил по уху, из-за чего в нем слегка звенело. Стиву было ужасно стыдно, ведь Баки из-за него пострадал и, кажется, поссорился с друзьями, но когда он попытался извиниться, тот только махнул рукой и ответил, что жалеет лишь о выигранных деньгах, которых ему теперь не видать. «Я купил бы нам мороженого, – сказал тогда Баки, – и мы смогли бы приложить его к нашим боевым ранам». А потом рассмеялся. Стив рассмеялся тоже, несмотря на звон в ушах и начинающуюся боль в голове. В тот момент, услышав это «нам», он был счастлив.

***

Всю обратную дорогу Стив продержался на чистом упрямстве. Нога болела так, будто с каждым шагом в нее впивались толстые раскаленные иглы. Самым сложным оказался подъем от воды до места, где Стив бросил кобуру, но он смог преодолеть и этот путь. Вот только кобуры там больше не было, а снег был притоптан солдатскими сапогами. То, что это были не американцы, Стив понял сразу: их следы он бы узнал с первого взгляда. Но и не немцы. По крайней мере не из ГИДРЫ. Судя по отпечаткам, человека три. Пробыли недолго, забрали кобуру и кое-где раскопали снег. У Стива помутилось в глазах, когда он увидел следы крови Баки, которых еще два часа назад не было видно из-за оползня. Ветки, столь тщательно собираемые, полетели на землю, а Стив, забыв про боль в сломанной ноге, рванул к пещере. Сейчас он не думал, как люди оказались на дне ущелья, не думал, друзья они или враги, его волновал только Баки. Даже одна мимолетная мысль о том, что с ним может случиться беда, стискивала горло ужасом. Но Баки был внутри. Рухнув на колени, Стив уперся лбом в слабо вздымающуюся грудь и выдохнул, ощущая, как медленно отпускает чудовищное напряжение.  
Позже он будет думать, кто же все-таки был здесь и как добрался до дна ущелья, отправится наружу и по следам выйдет к крутой тропинке, ведущей наверх, которую без специального снаряжения не преодолеть. Стив будет гадать, был ли это шанс на спасение или верная смерть. Но позже. Сейчас он, прижавшись щекой к груди Баки, без каких-либо мыслей слушал его дыхание. Они все еще были вместе.


	4. Chapter 4

– Значит, Швейцария?   
Стив вздрогнул и, оторвав взгляд от карт, обернулся. Баки стоял у входа в переговорную, опершись о косяк и скрестив руки на груди. Вид у него был не очень довольный.  
– Ты уже знаешь?   
– Мисс Картер соизволила поделиться информацией. Удивлен, что не ты.   
– Не успел. Есть какие-то мысли по операции?  
– Зола – правая рука Шмидта. Даже если нас ждет ловушка, стоит попытаться. Хотя… не очень-то я бы спешил его увидеть. Зола кажется безобидным, но, поверь мне, это далеко не так, – глаза Баки на пару секунд стали совершенно пустыми, будто он вспомнил что-то неприятное.  
– Тебе не обязательно идти с нами. Для операции много народа не требуется, – осторожно заметил Стив, но Баки, встряхнувшись, посмотрел на него удивленно.  
– Вот еще! Чтобы я пропустил самое интересное? Да за кого ты меня держишь?  
Отлипнув от косяка, Баки подошел ближе, задорно усмехнулся и хлопнул Стива по плечу.  
– Рано списывать меня со счетов, друг мой, я тебе еще пригожусь, вот увидишь.  
– Я не списываю. Но я действительно могу справиться сам.  
– Кажется, кому-то слава героя застила очи, – Баки взъерошил волосы Стива, сбив челку на глаза. Так, как делал в детстве. Вот только сейчас ему для этого пришлось высоко тянуться. – Может, ты и всю войну хочешь один выиграть, ни с кем не поделившись?  
– Я не собираюсь идти один, – недовольно произнес Стив, убирая волосы привычным движением. – И я не герой, не говори так.  
– Еще какой герой. Как отец, и даже больше.  
– И вовсе я не как отец, – снова возразил Стив. – Он был обычным солдатом без суперсилы и все равно бился храбро, в первых рядах. Я хотел походить на него, сколько себя помню, хотя даже не знал его. Он умер, когда я еще не родился. Умер, доблестно сражаясь. Мне уже никогда не стать похожим на него.   
– Ты станешь лучше, потому что ты победишь, – произнес Баки, пристально глядя Стиву в глаза.  
Ты победишь.  
Ты победишь.  
Резко проснувшись, Стив вдохнул холодный воздух и закашлялся. Горло жгло огнем, во рту было сухо, хотелось пить, но Стив не мог даже пошевелиться, чтобы дотянуться до снега. Сон, такой яркий и короткий, не принес новых сил, скорее, наоборот – истощил еще больше. Повернув голову, Стив посмотрел на Баки, которого все это время грел теплом своего тела. Баки лежал неподвижно, и Стив не мог понять, дышит ли он. И проверять ему не хотелось. Не знать было легче.   
– Я подвел тебя, Баки, – прошептал Стив. Шептать – это все, что он сейчас мог. – Ты верил, будто я смогу победить, а я подвел тебя. Я не удержал тебя на поезде, не смог вытащить отсюда. Я не герой, ты зря в меня верил. Всего лишь самонадеянный бруклинский мальчишка, решивший, что выиграет войну. Однажды, помнишь, однажды ты сказал мне… – Стив снова закашлялся и не смог продолжить, пока легкие не перестали судорожно сжиматься, – … ты сказал мне, будто я совсем не знаю войны. И это после полугода борьбы с ГИДРОЙ, после всего, что нам пришлось пройти, ты сказал мне… И я, конечно же, тебя не понял. Да ты наверняка знал: я не смогу этого понять. Но подобное ведь никогда тебя не останавливало, да? Ты всегда говорил правду, даже если это было неприятно слушать. Никогда мне не врал. И в тот раз ты тоже сказал правду, сейчас я понимаю. Я не знал войны до нашего с тобой падения с поезда. Но теперь я знаю.  
Война – не триумфальное шествие по Европе, пусть и опасное, и тяжелое. Война – это холод, боль, отчаяние, это одиночество и в конце концов смерть.   
Смерть – вот что ждало их в этих ледяных горах. Стив готов был себе признаться, никто за ними не придет.   
Ну, он и не рассчитывал дотянуть до старости. Не с его прошлым списком болезней. Это Баки должен был провести долгую счастливую жизнь в кругу семьи и многочисленных друзей. И если о чем-то Стив жалел, то только о непрожитой чужой жизни, которую он, скорее всего, смог бы увидеть лишь краем глаза.   
О себе же Стив почти не думал. Все, чего ему хотелось раньше, – это успеть за отведенные годы сделать что-нибудь значимое, и, кажется, кое-что у него получилось, пусть до конца он свою миссию и не довел. Но об этом – Стив верил – позаботятся его друзья. И Пегги.   
– Знаешь, Баки, а ведь я хотел, чтобы ты снова поучил меня танцам, – непослушными губами произнес Стив. Говорить с каждой секундой становилось все сложнее и сложнее, хотелось спать. Стив знал, что будет дальше. И был уверен: в этот раз он проиграет. – Я ведь так и не освоил эту науку. И потом, когда мне ставили номер с кордебалетом, я не смог повторить даже простейшего движения. Хореограф, кажется, был от меня в ужасе. Такой смешной мужик, я тебе про него не говорил? То ли француз, то ли итальянец. Фредерик. Фамилия вроде все-таки французская, не отложилась в голове, он просил звать его по имени. Так хочется тебе о нем рассказать, Баки, почему я раньше про него не вспоминал? Только я должен немножко отдохнуть, ты не против? Конечно, ты не против, с чего бы. Раньше ты первый гнал меня в кровать, стоило мне только чихнуть, а сам сидел рядом и бесконечно болтал, делясь историями. Мне это на самом деле только мешало уснуть, но я тебя не останавливал. Теперь мне приходится болтать за тебя, но у меня не так много практики. Видишь, я уже устал. Наверняка у тебя получилось бы лучше…  
Стив замолчал и изо всех сил потянулся к Баки, чтобы уткнуться носом и губами ему в волосы. Они были холодными и колкими, будто из тонких льдинок. Дыхание Стива их не согревало.   
– Бак, – еле слышно позвал Стив. Сознание уплывало, и вместе с ним таял холод, так долго терзавший тело Стива. – Баки, не уходи, подожди меня. Подожди.  
Не уходи далеко. Нетерпеливый. И куда ты, Баки, вечно торопишься?  
Закрывая глаза, Стив улыбался.

***

Его окружал свет. Яркий, теплый. Он не ослеплял и был всюду, куда ни повернись. И ничего больше не было кроме света. Но это не пугало, наоборот, стало очень спокойно. Потом сквозь свет стали проникать голоса. Слов было не разобрать, только интонации. Чаще всего тревожные. Он не понимал, кто и почему так беспокоится, он хотел им помочь, но не мог. Затем голоса ненадолго пропали, чтобы вернуться вновь.  
Когда Стив открыл глаза, свет не исчез. Только слегка рассеялся, показывая очертания предметов. После звуки пришли снова. Бодрый голос рассказывал о каком-то матче, Стив никак не мог сосредоточиться и понять, о чем говорит комментатор. Глубоко вздохнув, Стив пошевелился и попытался встать. Не с первого раза, но у него получилось, хотя в теле чувствовалась неприятная слабость.  
– Месяц назад Пирсон уже сотворил чудо, – донеслись до уха Стива слова комментатора. Что-то в них было не так. Будто Стив уже слышал это раньше… Додумать мысль он не успел – заметил вторую в комнате кровать. Она не была пустой, на ней лежал человек. Стив оказался рядом, не успев подумать или вспомнить что-либо. Воспоминания пришли позже, когда он уже касался прохладного лба Баки кончиками пальцев. Лоб был теплым, а волосы, закрывавшие его, какими-то ненормально длинными. Стив медленно опустился на колени рядом с кроватью, не переставая смотреть на гладкое красивое лицо Баки. Спокойного и безмятежного.  
– … Рейзер на третьей базе, Дороше зовет его дальше, следует распасовка, но его уже не догнать!  
Стив наконец понял, что ему не понравилось в трансляции. Однако именно в этот момент ресницы Баки дрогнули, поднимаясь и открывая слегка мутные серые глаза.  
– Баки, – тихо, словно боясь спугнуть, произнес Стив, забыв о матче в ту же секунду. Баки моргнул, взгляд его стал более осмысленным. Он улыбнулся, и Стив улыбнулся в ответ. – Я рад, что ты меня дождался.


End file.
